


Make It Spooky

by frenchpuppycormier



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Halloween, Pumpkin carving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchpuppycormier/pseuds/frenchpuppycormier
Summary: Prompt: Person A and Person B are carving pumpkins together when Person A accidentally cuts their hand with the carving tool. Person B helps mend their wound but not before asking Person A to hold out their hand and let their blood drip onto Person B's pumpkin to make it look more spooky.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	Make It Spooky

“Hey, Ma. We’re carving pumpkins this weekend, right?” Henry asks, before downing a glass of orange juice.

“Woah, kid. Slow down,” Emma chuckles lightly. She pours herself a cup of coffee and inhales it deeply, letting out a soft moan of contentment. “Yes, we are carving pumpkins this weekend. I’m still trying to wrangle your mom into doing it, though.”

Henry groans and rolls his eyes. “It’ll never happen, ya know.”

“How do you know?”

“She despises Halloween.”

“Well, I’ll just have to use my magic touch then,” she grins. Henry scrunches his nose in disgust. Emma laughs and says, “C’mon kid, she loves me. Who can say no to this?”

“Okay, well I don’t need to hear about it,” he says, putting a finger in his mouth and pretending to gag.

“Don’t need to hear about what?”

Emma whips her head around and sees Regina entering the kitchen, dressed and ready to go to work. Her heels click on the tile until she stops for a mug and fills it with her own coffee. “Our love life.”

Henry groans again and turns around to the stove to scramble some eggs. Regina tuts and rolls her eyes. She walks over and ruffles his hair, making him annoyed at the gesture and puts it back to how it was with his free hand. He’s at the age now where anything his moms do embarrass him, so naturally they keep doing it until they can’t anymore.

“So why are you talking about your mother and I?” Regina asks, while taking a seat on the stool next to Emma. She leans over and kisses her on the lips murmuring, “Good morning.” Emma smiles into the kiss and goes for another.

“She thinks she can convince you to carve pumpkins with us.” Henry says while placing the eggs on plates for all three of them, and joining them at the island counter.

Regina raises her eyebrows. “Oh, really?”

“Yup,” Emma says. “I know Halloween isn’t exactly your forte, but isn’t scaring children one of your favorite pastimes?” Regina glares at her and Henry nearly chokes on his eggs. “What?” Emma asks with her mouthful.

“Think very carefully about what you say next,” Regina says.

“I love you?” Emma smiles. Regina rolls her eyes. “Okay, I’m sorry. You know I was just joking, right?” she grabs the brunette’s hands and holds them in her lap. She slowly moves her head forward while keeping her eyes locked with Regina’s before saying, “You know I love you more than anything.”

Henry clears his throat.

“Not now Henry,” she hushes him and he chuckles to himself. “So whaddya say? You, me and the kid, carving pumpkins Saturday night. Maybe watch a scary movie after?”

“I do like _Hocus Pocus_ ,” Regina says, “You know, the one where they terrorize the children.” Emma’s jaw drops. “Joke’s on you, dear. I’m not mad, I just like hearing how much you love me,” she smirks and kisses her again.

“You little…”

“Witch.”

“Henry!” Emma scolds. Regina laughs and eats her eggs, while Emma sits there with a confused look on her face. “So does that mean you’re gonna join us?”

“Of course I will. Who else is going to make sure you don’t hurt yourself?”

Emma scoffs. “Speak for yourself, missy.” She checks her phone and notices the time. “Shit. I gotta get to work.” Emma clears her dish and sets it in the sink, before pressing a kiss to Henry’s head and a few more on Regina’s lips. “Love you.” In one swift move, she’s out the door.

* * *

The family of three is sitting on the back porch, fairy lights dangling throughout the banisters and trees surrounding them, spooky music softly filling the air, a couple glasses of wine by their sides, and pumpkins in front of them.

“So what’s yours gonna be, kid?” Emma asks.

“It’s a surprise.”

Regina snorts into her wine glass. Emma looks at him funny while dumping the guts of her pumpkin into the trash. “Fine. Be mysterious. I, however, am carving out a skeleton face with his head cut open to show his brain. I saw it online. Looked pretty dope.”

“Dope, huh?” Regina laughs heartily. “Your vocabulary astounds me.”

“When I stumbled upon the aforementioned pumpkin on the internet, it blew me away with its perplexing prominence,” Emma says with a playful fire in her eyes. “How’s that, babe?”

Henry bows his head into his hollow pumpkin and laughs, making it sound deeper than normal. He could give Zelena a run for her money.

Regina raises her eyebrows and says, “I stand corrected.”

A couple hours pass and the sky turns a brilliant cotton candy color, creating a dreamy look. Regina is studiously carving away, tongue hanging out, brows furrowed, fully focused. Emma thinks it’s quite adorable. She catches her eye and the blonde licks her lips and winks, distracting her at just the right time, and her finger gets caught against the blade of her knife and she winces. “Fuck. Fuck. Shit. Damn. Motherfucker.”

Henry’s eyes widen at his mom’s use of language.

Emma quickly gets up and assesses the damage. “Is it bad? Let me see.” She reaches for Regina’s hand and holds it up. Blood is trickling all the way down from her finger to her wrist. She pulls up her sleeves to avoid the inevitable stain. Emma cringes at the sight. “Does it hurt?”

“Like a bitch,” Regina huffs and moves to heal it with her magic, but Emma stops her. “What are you doing?”

“I got an idea,” Emma moves Regina’s hand so its hovering over her own pumpkin. The amount of blood coming out of the tiny woman is probably concerning, but Emma knows she’ll be fine. Red fluid oozes and drips onto Emma’s pumpkin and she grins. “Gotta make it spookier.”

Regina glares at her then looks over to Henry giving him a pleading look. He just shrugs and mouths, _She’s crazy._ She bristles and shucks her hand away from Emma’s grasp. “I think we're done here.” As soon as her hand is back in her control she waves her other hand over it, magically healing the wound and cleaning it. “You’re lucky I love you enough to let you do that. Weirdo.”

“Totally worth it,” Emma smirks and lifts up her pumpkin. “Look at that! It’s terrifying.”

“You’re welcome.”

Emma places the pumpkin on the railing then walks back to Regina and kisses her on the temple. “Thank you.” She hops onto the cushion next to her and drapes her arm behind her shoulders. “So, Mills. What’s your pumpkin supposed to be?”

“Can’t you tell?” Regina prods.

“I have no fucking clue what that is, babe,” Emma says, with a confused look on her face.

Regina absentmindedly rubs her hand between Emma’s shoulder blades and softly goads her to get a better view. “Look at it closer.”

Emma shifts forward, eyes focused, completely oblivious to Regina twiddling her fingers with magic at her side. As soon as Emma is mere inches from the pumpkin, it comes alive and squeals and pukes out its slimy, mushy guts. Smack dab in the middle of her face. 

She flinches and her eyes close on impact, mouth barely evading the entrails. She slowly raises her hands and wipes her eyes with her fingers, and lets out an inundated breath.

Henry is currently laughing his ass off and can’t get enough of the way his moms mess with each other. They’re way more entertaining than any show could ever attempt to produce.

While Emma stares at her with a slight fury in her eyes, Regina can barely contain herself as she hides her muffled laugh behind her hand.

“I suppose I deserved that.”

“Just a bit,” Regina says, finally feeling relaxed. What she wasn’t anticipating, however, was Emma with a mischievous look on her face while she slowly inches toward her. “What are you doing?”

“Oh, nothing. Just a little _payback_!” she yells the last part while reaching for Regina, who narrowly escapes her grasp. She proceeds to chase her throughout the yard.

“Emma, no!”

“Emma, yes!” she poofs right up to Regina and hug attacks her from behind, getting the pumpkin guts all over her sweater. The brunette groans in defeat while Emma turns her around and kisses her, then swiping her nose and cheeks against Regina’s, spreading the rest.

Unbeknownst to them, Henry has been live streaming the interaction on Instagram the whole time. He looks at the camera and says, “Just a typical evening at the Mills household,” he snickers and then flips the camera so it’s facing his pumpkin. “Darth Vader wins again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I feel about this one; I just went with it.


End file.
